One Last Show
by Ari Starkid
Summary: After more than a year after they break up the Starkids come together to do one last show. Some have kept in touch and some haven't. They all bring baggage, stories, and drama from the last year apart. Used to the The Holiday Club
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Heyyyyyy you guys! Just another Breredith story... Seriously what is my life? THis idea refused to leave my head until I wrote it. But anyway, takes place maybe a year and a half after Starkid breaks-up. They're all still friends but have gone separate ways. Enjoy!**

"_One year from today." He said, "At the Holiday Club." _Meredith opened her eyes. She had dreamt of him every night since one year. When he promised to come back for her. She opened the curtains to her Chicago apartment and went about her morning business of getting dressed and making coffee. She wondered what Brian was doing in Michigan. Was he happy? He must have been otherwise he would have come back. There was a noise and someone barged into her apartment.

"Morning Mere!" Jade shouted as she ran past her and into the bedroom.

"Ummm... Hi Jade. Can I help you with something?" Jade started digging through her clothes.

"No. I'm just looking for a shirt."

"Okay..." Meredith slightly confused left Jade to find a shirt and walked to the door shouting behind her, "I'm leaving! Lock up before you go!" Before slamming it shut. She nannied during the day except when she was working on a project. On the way to the kids house she called Denise. They always talked on the way to work.

"Did you-" Denise began.

"Yeah. Same dream."

"And no-"

"No sign of him. Its like he dropped off the face of the earth! Has anyone else talked to him?"

"Nope. The weird thing is Lo and Walker dropped by his place the other day and it didn't look like anyone had been living there."

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm unlocking then going to a meeting." Denise was the owner of a prestigious beauty parlor in San Francisco.

"How's Dyl?"

"He's great!"

"Yeah?"

"MmmHmmmm..."

"Because rumor has it he's been asked to be on Broadway."

"Yeah." Denise said quietly.

"Is he gonna go?"

"I don't know."

"You need to tell him that you need him."

"I couldn't do that to him."

"Because you know he'll stay?"

"Yeah."

"Its because he loves you Deeds. He would give up Broadway for you if you asked and this is an asking situation!"

"I don't know Mere."

"Well, I'm at work so I gotta go but don't think this conversation is over Denise Donovan!"

"Okay. Love you too."

"Miss you lots."

"Bye." They hung up. Work went as usual. The kids were great. She drove home and got ready for the evening. She was going to sing. On stage. At the Holiday Club. She put on a sparkly blue skirt and black top and drove downtown. There was no sign of Jade so she assumed she had found the shirt she wanted. Parking in a garage she walked up and went backstage. She made it with just a few minutes to spare and moments later she was onstage. She started with her usual song, The Holiday Club. Looking out into the audience she saw him. Brian. He was staring at her smiling and clapping like everyone else. She fumbled over the lyrics as she stared back. Unable to stay onstage a minute longer she walked off. Meredith ran into a bathroom and called Denise.

"He's here."

"What? Mere?"

"Brian is in the audience. At the Holiday Club."

"Where are you?"

"The bathroom."

"Okay... You have to go talk to him."

"What? NO!"

"You can't hide in the bathroom forever. Its better to face him now."

"I can too!"

"Meredith you're being a baby! You have to be stronger than a man, you have to be a WOMAN!" Meredith, despite her upset state, dissolved into giggles, "Now go!" Then Denise hung up. Meredith slowly opened the door and walked back into the club. Another performer was onstage now and she made her way outside watching as Brian followed her out. On the sidewalk she turned to face him.

"Hi Mere." He smiled.

"Brian. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. Sorry I'm late."

"No! Late would have been the next day, maybe the next week! But half a year! I waited for six months for you Brian! And now you show up and say 'Sorry I'm late.' Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Mere. I-" His phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller id, "Sorry I have to take this call." He walked away from Meredith but she followed at a distance.

"Hi sweetie." She heard, "What's up?" The person must have responded because he replied, "I miss you too. What am I doing? I'm talking to Meredith. I'm going to tell her. Just not yet." Meredith wondered what he wanted to tell her, "She's upset. Because I didn't come back after one year. No its not your fault." He assured the mystery person, "You didn't do anything bad. Love you. Take care of yourself and Caitlin. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Meredith demanded.

"That was-"

"Was that your girlfriend?" Meredith cut him off, "Of course it is! That's why you didn't come back! Were you seeing her when we were together? When you talked to me on the phone was she there listening?"

"Meredith I-"

"I don't want your excuses!"

"Mere its not what you think!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to think! I think I understand the situation pretty well actually! You left and met someone new! That's fine! I just wish you had told me so I wasn't waiting around like an idiot for someone who was never coming back!"

"But-"

"No! Just go Brian! Just go back to your girl! And Caitlin! Who knows who she is!"

"Okay Mere." Brian walked away and got a cab heading back to his now vacant apartment. Meredith drove home. She opened her door to see shoes in the hallway, along with a coat on the hook, and a suitcase in the living room. She heard the toilet flush and someone emerged from the bathroom.

"Merediddy! You're home!" Meredith turned to see Jaime standing in the hall, "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Didn't Nick tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're doing another show! He asked everyone to come back!"

**A/N- Hope you liked this first chapter... I've decided to put the Valentine's fic up either on St. Patrick's Day or when AVPSY comes out. Whichever comes first. Sometimes I feel like Starkid with that. I keep saying I'll upload it but never do. Its like AVPSY. Anyway, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Another chapter! I'm working on a killer essay for school now so writing this is a nice break... This story was supposed to just be a short dramatic Breredith story but its developed in my head into a full story. Enjoy this futurefic!**

"He didn't tell me that!"

"Are you sure? He said he sent us all emails. Did you check your email?"

"No. I haven't been checking it because..." She trailed off. Meredith hadn't checked her email in months because everyday there was another email from Brian.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then. But you should check."

"Alright."

"Now. Why were you crying?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Meredith Stepien. Do not pretend to be fine! Denise told me about Brian."

"Yeah. Well, everything is fine."

"Really? Because I happen to know that he is in town and he went to the Holiday Club today. I also happen to know that you were there. So what happened?"

"I was singing and he showed up. We met outside and in the middle of the argument he picked up his phone and talked to 'sweetie'. Jaime, he told her he loved her and to take care of someone named 'Caitlin'. What the hell is he doing? I waited for him! And the whole time he was moving on without me!" Jaime looked at her heartbroken friend.

"I'm sorry Mere. Did he explain?"

"No." Meredith dissolved into tears, "H-he told her he wasn't going to tell me yet."

"Tell you what?"

"He-he didn't say."

"Okay. Its gonna be okay Mere. He's not worth your time. B-Hol is an asshole." Jaime comforted her, giving her a hug, "Now, why don't we go to bed? We have to be up early for first rehearsal."

-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-

Meredith woke up to the sound of squeals coming from her living room. She rubbed her eyes and tiredly walked out of her room to see Lauren, Jaime, and Julia sitting on her couch.

"Merediff!" Lauren bounced up.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"The musical stupid!"

"Yeah, I know that. I meant here. Like, my apartment."

"We're chatting."

"I can see that. Why were you so loud anyway?"

"Julia and Darren hooked up, what two months ago?"

"Yeah." Julia said uncomfortably.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Meredith yanked the conversation away.

"No. Actually, I'm starving." Lauren commented.

"Coffee?" Meredith offered. All the girls held out their mugs except Julia.

"Does it have caffeine?"

"Yeah. You know I'm a caffeine junky."

"Do you have any caffeine free coffee? I'm stopping caffeine for a while." The girls eyed her suspiciously.

"No sorry. We can get some on the way. Here I'm gonna make some waffles."

"Don't forget th-" Lauren began.

"Not to worry. I'm making them gluten-free and vegan."

"Thanks!"

"So Meredith." Julia began, "How are things between you and prince charming?"

"They're... I don't know. We had a fight last night."

"Any hot make up sex?" Lauren asked. Julia shot her a dirty look.

"No. He was too busy talking to his 'sweetie'."

"What?"

"He was talking to some girl on the phone. Telling her to take care of 'Caitlin'. You guys haven't talked to him have you?"

"No. Joe and I tried but he wasn't there. His Michigan apartment is empty so wherever he is its not there."

"Waffles ready!" Meredith announced.

"Already?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah some revolutionary new quick waffle maker!"

"Weird." Lauren commented before loading her plate up.

"So Lauren." Julia said between bites, "How's Joe?"

"Joe's great! He's really an amazing guy! I think he might be the one!"

"Really? I always thought Darren and Julia would be the first to get hitched." Jaime said.

"Its great that you like him Lo but you need to still watch out. We all know what Joe was like back in college." Julia said.

"I know. But, I think he's changed."

"Maybe he has and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to ruin it or anything but still, watch yourself."

"I know what you're trying to say. Its normal to be worried. I would be worried if you were with Joe too."

"What show are we doing anyway?" Meredith asked.

"Nick didn't say." Jaime said, "Now that I think about it. I don't know why I came out here without knowing what I was even doing."

"You came because its Starkid." Lauren said with a smile, "And you missed meeeee!"

"I'll be back. Gotta go to the bathroom." Julia said hurriedly as she got up and walked out. The other girls talked among themselves until she returned face flushed ten minutes later.

"Jules. You okay?" Lauren asked eyeing her best friend.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Well okay then." She responded dubiously, "Lets get going we have to make it to rehearsal on time and I haven't had nearly enough coffee for whatever it is Nick is gonna want us to do." There was a knock and Lauren answered the door to see a smiling Darren standing beside, Joe, Joey, and Brian. She gave Brian a death glare then smiled at Joey and Darren and winked at Joe.

"Hey Lo!" Darren pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hi Darebear!" Lauren returned it. She make a squeaking noise and said, "You squishing me."

"Oh sorry." Darren let go, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Get out of the way bro. Let me say hi to the midget."

"Hi Jowey!" Joey gave Lauren a tight hug.

"Watch it boys." Joe said, "That's my girl you're hugging!" Just to prove his point he leaned in and casually kissed Lauren.

"My turn!" Said Brian gleefully. He was silenced when he saw Lauren's look, "We'll talk later?"

"You bet your ass we will Holden!" She turned to the other boys, "What're you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd escort you girls to the rehearsal!" Darren said. She looked at Brian again, "He didn't want to come. We made him come with us. Should I assume by how you're looking at him that it was a bad idea? I didn-"

"You're rambling but yeah. Bad idea."

"Lo! Who's-?" Julia emerged, "Oh. Hi Darren."

"Juliaaaaaa!" Darren smiled and hugged her while she returned the hug looking generally uncomfortable.

"So are you ready or not?" Joey asked impatiently.

"We're ready. I'll go get them. And uhhh... talk to Mere." Lauren said leaving a nervous Julia to entertain the boys and walking into the kitchen, "Meredith!"

"Yeah." Meredith appeared from the other door.

"We have guests."

"So?"

"The boys are here to take us to rehearsal. If you want I can tell them that we want to go alone."

"Why?"

"Brian's there."

"Oh."

"Do you want-"

"No its fine. I can handle it."

**A/N- I didn't even realize I had finished this chapter! Well anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- AVPSY was totally awesome! And I laughed and cried and sobbed and screamed and had a lot of feels! But, anyway... Here's the next chapter... YAY!**

**WARNING: Some cursing.**

"So, did Nick call everyone back?" Darren emphasized the 'everyone' as he drove.

"As far as I know yeah. I heard he even asked Evanna." Jaime replied from the back seat.

"This is going to be so fun! We're all together again!" Darren said excitedly earning eyerolls from some of the other passengers. Suddenly Julia who was sitting in the passenger seat grabbed the wheel and turned it right.

"Eyes on the road doofus!" She said.

"What was that for?"

"You were driving in two lanes which you would know if you were looking at the road." The car got quiet and was awkward for a while but luckily a few minutes later they arrived. The group piled out of the car and ran inside.

"Gather 'round Dikrats!" Nick yelled and the Starkids formed a circle around him, "I'm announcing the musical."

"Well?" Lauren shouted.

"STARSHIP 2!" Screams and whoops erupted from the large group assembled. They chatted for a while about costumes before breaking for lunch. The moment Nick let them go Lauren grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him into a room.

"Lo. This is a girls bathroom."

"Well I can hardly go in the boys can I?"

"But I'm a guy."

"Don't care. Now. Explain!"

"Explain what?"

"What the hell Meredith was telling us today!"

"What are you t- Oh. I don't think that's any of your business!"

"Well then who's business is it? Yours and Meredith's? Don't give me that crap! You need someone to side with you and now's your one chance to explain so don't waste it!"

"Lauren. You don't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly."

"If you understand so well why are you even bothering talking to me?"

"I'm just repaying a favor. Don't think I've forgotten what you did for me in college. The least I can do is listen to your side of the story."

"Lauren, its not what you think!"

"Well what is it?"

"Don't make me explain."

"Don't make you explain? That's a good one Brian! Don't even have an excuse! Well you know what? Fuck you Brian Holden! Fuck you!" She turned away from him and began to walk out the door.

"Lauren!" Brian grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Get your hands off of me!" She pulled away and turned to face him herself, "You're scaring me. What's going on with you Bri? I've never seen you like this before."

"I'm sorry." Brian sat on the floor of the bathroom and Lauren followed sitting next to him, "This last year I've gone through hell and had some of the best times of my life, all at once."

"What happened?" Lauren's demeanor changed from angry to concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now but trust me. You've known me for years and you know I would never cheat on Mere. I love her." Lauren hugged him tightly, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah. I guess. I wish you would tell me what's going on though. Its not that I don't trust you but you seem overwhelmed."

"Its not something you can fix. Even though I wish you could."

"You're scaring me again. Is there something wrong with you?"

"No. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Brian reassured her.

"Okay." Lauren said uncertainly, "But you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know."

"And that when you're ready to talk about whatever it is I'm here?"

"I know. Thanks Lo. And can you tell Mere I love her?"

"Absolutely! We can't have Breredith breaking up can we? You two are our star couple." Lauren joked trying to lighten the mood. She succeeded and Brian smiled.

"I thought you and Walker had that business monopolized."

"Perhaps." Lauren responded, "Welp. We better get going. I for one am starving!"

"You're always hungry." Brian countered playfully. The two stood up and walked out of the bathroom together. When they reached the door to the rehearsal space they went their separate ways. Lauren walked over to the girls and Brian made his way to where the boys were goofing off in the corner. The moment Lauren sat down Jaime grabbed her and dragged her into the hall.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Just talking." Lauren lied.

"We heard raised voices. Is everything okay?"

"Its totally fine."

"Then you can tell me what you were talking about."

"We were talking about Mere."

"What about how he cheated?"

"He didn't cheat."

"What happened then?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"So he told you he didn't cheat and you believed him?"

"You weren't there Jaime! You didn't see him! He looks tired Jaime. Exhausted."

"Well generally lying can do that to a person."

"He wasn't Brian Jaime. I thought he was going to start crying right there."

"From guilt?"

"No. From being so overwhelmed. Something is wrong Jaime. He wouldn't tell me but something's going on."

"I'm going to trust you but Meredith might not be so understanding."

"I know. I told him I'd tell her he loved her. But I don't know how to tell her without her freaking out."

"We'll figure it out. We've always known that they were meant to be together. This is just a bump in the road."

"It seems crazy that I'm so worried about their lives doesn't it?"

"No its not. They're our best friends. What happens in their lives affects us."

"Guys come eat!" Denise appeared in the doorway, interrupting them.

"Okay." Lauren answered. The girls walked in together.

"Just so you know. This conversation isn't over." Jaime said to Lauren.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" The girls exchanged a look and Lauren took over.

"We were talking about Joey." That silenced any questions. They all remembered Jaime's mini-freak out over Joey the year before and no one wanted to bring him up again.

"Oh. Well, we're waiting for you." Denise responded awkwardly.

**A/N- Hope you're enjoying it! Oh, and feel free to tell me if you notice any inconsistencies in the story. Anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! I wanted to write something else but all I wanted to do was update this so here it goes!**

For the second time that day Lauren was worried about her best friend. Julia had eaten her food uncharacteristically fast then after muttering 'bathroom' she had walked out. That was fifteen minutes ago. In the meanwhile the rest of the group had finished lunch and now Matt was going on and on about coming to rehearsals. Normally walking out while the director was talking was extremely rude and Lauren knew that Julia would take her firstborn if she ever did but Julia wasn't there. Nick, in the meantime, had caught on that Lauren wasn't listening and when she looked up he was staring right at her. She glanced at the door then back at him and mouthed 'Julia'. He gave her a slight nod and she inconspicuously snuck out.

Lauren wandered down the hall to the bathroom she was in minutes before with Brian. She swung the door open and heard the characteristic sound of someone throwing up in the last stall. She walked down to it and knocked.

"Jules? Are you in there?"

"Go away Lauren."

"Not a chance. You can't get rid of me that easily. Now open the door."

"Go back and listen to what Matt is saying. I'll be right there."

"If you don't open this door I'm going to crawl under it, which could be uncomfortable for both of us." Lauren heard the lock slide and the door opened. Julia was sitting on the floor and Lauren sunk down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Its just a bug."

"How'd you get it?"

"I don't know."

"You should go home Jules."

"I told you I'm fine."

"If not for your sake for ours. The last thing we need is a repeat of the strep disaster." Just the mention of it was enough to make Julia shudder. Meredith had gotten strep from the kids she nannied for. Determined to work through it, she came to rehearsal sick and didn't tell anyone. Within two days the entire team had it. Which of course pushed back their whole rehearsal schedule and delayed a show.

"Its not contagious."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"How long have you had it?"

"It just started."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I could swear you were sick this morning too."

"I was. By just started I meant like this morning."

"I don't think it just started. You seemed sick when I picked you up at the airport too."

"Well I wasn't. Its just a twenty-four hour thing. Okay?" Julia stood up and flushed the toilet. Lauren stood up to and grabbed her arm.

"Julia. We're going to be roommates again. It's hard to hide things from someone if you're living together. So, if there's something going on, tell me now. It's better than me finding out later. No judgment. Right now. This is your chance."

"There is nothing going on."

"Okay." Lauren looked at her doubtfully, "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Lo. Don't worry about me. There are so many more important things than a stomach bug. The show, Brian and Meredith's relationship, and most importantly Joe."

"You can tell me anything though. Despite that stuff I always am going to have time for my best friend."

"I know. And if I ever have a problem I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah-yeah." Lauren knew by the way she averted her eyes that Julia didn't mean it. But, she decided to let it go for now. When she got home however she was definitely going to employ Jaime and Melissa to help with a full-scale investigation, "Now lets go. Nick and Matt are probably going nuts."

"I see you two have decided to grace us with your presence." Matt said the moment they entered, destroying any chances they had at entering unnoticed. Nick shot him a warning look, which he ignored.

"We were in the bathroom."

"I realize that. But thirty minutes is a bit extreme."

"It was a _girl problem._" That shut Matt up. And silenced every boy in the room. Once Joe had asked and in order to make sure it never happened again Lauren had told him exactly what happened when a girl went to the bathroom with other girls. They never asked again and just the words 'girl problem' were enough to deter them completely.

"As I was saying…." Matt restarted but no one was listening. Everyone was too wrapped up in either the Brian and Meredith situation or with what was happening with Julia to listen. Suddenly his voice was heard loudly, "I can see I'm not getting through to you! Rehearsal is over today! Can you guys please come tomorrow able to focus on what I'm saying?" There were nods all around and the Starkids started standing up. Lauren immediately snatched Darren.

"What's up?"

"Out here." She pulled him outside into the Chicago air and behind the building, "What happened a few months ago?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Julia. What happened?"

"She was in town. She came over. Some stuff happened. She left the next morning."

"Did she seem okay then?"

"What do you mean by 'okay'?"

"She didn't seem sick or preoccupied by anything."

"No." Lauren nodded to herself.

"So this is a new thing. Whatever it is."

"I would understand a little better if you explained what's going on." Lauren thought about telling him what happened in the bathroom. He would know what to do. But she thought better of it. If Julia didn't want Lauren to know she definitely wouldn't want Darren to know. She decided that if she Jaime and Melissa couldn't handle it within the next few days she would go straight to Darren.

"Its nothing. I was a little worried but I don't think its anything. If anything I think its probably residual worry from talking to Brian. If anything comes up I'll tell you." Lauren mentally punished her self for using almost exactly the same lie Julia had just used.

"Alrighty then. Need a ride?" Lauren looked at the parking lot where she saw that Melissa had driven up and Jaime and Julia were getting into her car.

"Nope." She smiled and gestured to the girls, "Got a reunion."

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to go write a one-shot now. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Soooo, there's a lot of mystery shrouding the whole story. I won't be revealing anything just yet but maybe next chapter they'll finally figure out some stuff. Or the end of this one. I'll also be introducing another storyline. Yay! More dramatic situations!**

"So, dude. What's going on with you and Mere?" Darren asked Brian once they reached the building. Brian, Darren, and Joe decided to temporarily share their old apartment until they could find better arrangements.

"None of your business." Brian responded.

"Really? That's a terrible answer." Joe said.

"That's the truth."

"You were talking to Lo earlier today for a while. You two aren't-" Joe said nervously.

"Oh my god! No! Lauren's like my sister! That is definitely not it!" Brian yelled.

"Good."

"Why? Has she been weird?"

"Yeah. Its making me really nervous."

"She's just worried." Darren interjected.

"Worried? About what?" Joe answered.

"Stuff."

"How do you know?"

"We talked earlier about something."

"About?"

"Julia." Darren said reluctantly.

"Yeah." Brian cut in, "What's going on with her? She's been acting really out of it."

"We don't think it's anything super important."

"How do you know? Julia's kept stuff from you in the past."

"She would never hide something serious. She knows better than that."

"If you want me to be honest I think we're all keeping secrets. I know what you're gonna say 'There are no secrets in Starkid.' But it's been over a year. We haven't spoken to each other. Its not like we can pick up where we left off. We need to warm up, get used to each other." Joe said. The other two looked at him for a minute.

"That's ridiculous. I'm plenty used to you guys." Brian said.

"Then why aren't you telling us things?"

"Its not- Hey! If we all have secrets, what's yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joe said cryptically.

"I think I know." Darren said with a grin.

"Get out of here!" Joe answered giving him a light shove.

"Know what? I don't like to be out of the loop."

"I think Joe's gonna-" Joe covered Darren's mouth with his hand.

"How did you even find out?"

"Well it's not hard to figure out. I'm pretty sure everyone knows. Oh right, except for Brian!"

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"Dude she so knows. Or at least she suspects."

"What's going on?" Brian stared at them confused.

"I think Joe's gonna pop the question." Darren said quickly before Joe could stop him.

"Congrats man!" Brian smiled widely as he congratulated Joe.

"Thanks."

"So when are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know."

"Pick a day and do it."

"Its not that easy. I'm getting really nervous. And with all the drama…."

"Ignore the drama. This is your time."

"I'm not sure. What if its to soon?"

"I'm surprised you haven't asked yet. You guys have been together forever! We've all been waiting."

"Lets talk about something else." Joe decided to change the subject, "What's your secret Darren?"

"I don't have one."

"I have the ring. Brian has whatever the crap he's got going on. Tell us."

"I slept with Julia." Joe lightly hit him over the head.

"Idiot!" He scolded.

"I know it was dumb but I wasn't thinking straight."

"Do you like her? Who am I kidding? Of course you like her. You dated sophomore year and you've been pining over her since!"

"I have not been pining!" Darren defended himself.

"Well, then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened after?"

"She left the next morning then I saw her at Mere's this morning."

"You didn't call her for months? That was a douchebaggy move." Joe told him.

"I know. I was stupid. I meant to call her to make sure she got to New York okay. But, I forgot and then I didn't want to sound like an idiot so I just never called her." Darren answered.

"What do you think Brian? You've been quiet."

"It's…. Interesting."

"That's what you have to say? The guy's baring his soul here and it's interesting?"

"I'm thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing. Mere. Everything."

"Okay?" Joe looked at him confused. Right then Brian's phone rang.

"I have to take this."

"Go right ahead. Never mind that we're having a conversation." Darren said sarcastically. Brian gave him a simpering look before answering his phone.

"Hey." He greeted, "Is everything okay? What?! What happened?"

Clearly he got a response he wasn't hoping for because he responded, "Don't tell me its fine! Are you okay? Where are you? Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

The phone changed hands, "How is she? She's lying to me and I don't like it. I know. She would hate me if I left and came out there wouldn't she?" He got an answer and answered, "Okay. Can you put her back on?"

The phone changed again, "Do you need me to come out there? No? Are you sure? I can be on the first plane." She must have given him a bad answer because he responded, "The show isn't important! You come first! Why don't you get that? You are important to me! You're my priority!"

"I'm sorry." He responded, "I shouldn't have lost it like that. Its just- I wish I was there with you right now."

"Mere is fine. No, we're not talking yet. She won't let me near her. No. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that what happened with me and Mere was your fault. It was mine. I broke a promise and now I'm paying for it."

"You have to go? Okay. Love you. TTYL!" He laughed obviously in companionship with the person on the phone, "God it sounds terrible when I say that! I can't pull it off like you! And yes you will have VIP ticket to the show. I can't tell you what it is though. You have to wait like everyone else. Haha, yeah. Bye."

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"Just someone." Brian answered.

"An important someone. Who is she?" Darren said.

"Just a girl."

"When are we gonna meet this girl?" Joe teased.

"I don't know! Okay! Just drop it!"

**A/N- Brian's a little touchy about this isn't he? I wonder what's going on. Do you think he's lying about there being another girl? Tell me your theories in the comments. Next chapter we'll be with the girls! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Let's see how the girls are doing! Yay! I have so much catching up to do. I just got caught up on Glee. Now I have to watch the last episode of LBD. But, here's the next chapter!**

When they got home instead of the normal feeling of sisterhood things were a little awkward between the girls. They each went about the apartment doing their own thing. At five Lauren decided to start cooking. She boiled some pasta and made some sauce. Then she baked a cake.

"Dinner!" Lauren yelled when she finished cooking but no one appeared in the kitchen. She tried again, "Dinner!" No one came in. Fed up with them ignoring her, she walked into the living room where Melissa was watching TV. Lauren switched off the TV and said, "Kitchen! Now!"

Then she went out to the balcony where Jaime was practicing new harmonies. She snatched the sheet music out of her hands and said, "Kitchen! Let's go!"

Finally she made her way to Julia's room. Julia was lying on her bed, headphones on, and blasting music so loud that Lauren could hear it from the door. She took them off her head, "Kitchen!"

"I'm not-"

"Its non-negotiable. We are meeting in the kitchen." Julia knew better than to argue with an angry Lauren. She stood up and followed Lauren back to the kitchen where the other two girls were sitting in silence at the table.

"Lauren-" Jaime began.

"Have some food." Lauren interrupted harshly, "And sit down." She handed the girls each a plate of pasta with some carrots on the side. She sat at the table and watched them closely. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, Julia still hadn't taken a bite of her food. Lauren noticed, "Julia."

"Its just gonna come back up."

"Please try to eat something. It'll do you good." Julia looked at the other two girls, who were also looking at her with worried eyes,

"Fine." Once Lauren was satisfied with how much Julia had eaten she cleaned the dirty plates then sat down again.

"I have to go." Melissa said.

"Where?" Lauren asked.

"Signing."

"Go. But, don't think you got out of it."

"Okay. Bye girls." She stood up and grabbed her coat, walking out the door.

"We need to talk." Lauren said to the remaining two.

"Lauren-" Jaime tried again.

"Let me say what I need to say." Jaime nodded in compliance, "This is ridiculous. We're doing it. Right now. Confessions. In the open."

"What are you talking about?" Jaime said.

"That's the only way we can go back to how things were before. We have to share everything that's happened in the last year."

"I don't think-" Julia said.

"Let's do it." Jaime said.

"Jaime. Since you're so eager. You can go first."

"Fine. My life's been pretty boring. I've been in New York. Acting and nannying."

"What about Joey?" Lauren asked. Julia shot her a warning look.

"What about him?"

"Did you see him at all?"

"No. He's been in LA."

"Did you think about him?"

"Some. But, I thought about everyone."

"Liar. You did not think about Joe as much as Joey."

"No. I admittedly thought about him more but we're just friends."

"So your little break-down was over a friend?"

"Let's talk about you Lauren." Julia diverted the conversation, "How's Joe?"

"Joe is Joe." Lauren answered.

"Do you think he's gonna-?"

"I don't know."

"He's gonna what?" Jaime asked confused.

"Propose." Julia said.

"Oh my god! Why aren't you more excited? If Joey…" She trailed off.

"If Joey?" Lauren prodded.

"Nothing."

"If Joey?" Lauren repeated, persistently.

"Lauren, just drop it! He doesn't like me! Okay? He doesn't think of me like that! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Jaime." Julia put an arm around her friend.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, now feeling guilty for pushing her.

"I went to LA and told him. And he was really nice about it. But, he made sure he was clear he didn't feel the same."

"Do you need me to kick his ass for you?"

"No. It's not his fault. He just sees me as a sister. Some relationships don't work out, I guess."

"Speaking of relationships that don't work out, how're Brian and Meredith?" Julia changed the subject.

"I've been wondering too." Jaime and Julia both looked at Lauren.

"So?" Julia said.

"So what?" Lauren answered.

"You talked to him. What'd he say?"

"He said he wasn't cheating. He says there's no one else. He told me he loves Mere."

"Then what's the story with the phone call?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Any hints?"

"No."

"So he could be lying?" Jaime said.

"I don't think he is. He's Brian. He's faithful. He would never, ever do that to her. Besides, he looked terrible."

"Like he's been keeping dirty, cheating secrets?"

"No. Like he's been through an ordeal."

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing." Julia responded.

"What? We can't do nothing." Jaime said.

"Well we can't do anything until he opens up about it."

"Let's stop worrying about Brian and Meredith." Lauren said, "Let's watch a movie."

"Sounds good." Both girls smiled.

"I'll get the food and you two choose the movie." Lauren walked into the kitchen. She could hear the other girls arguing over movie options, "Tangled!" She heard from presumably Jaime. "Pitch Perfect!" was Julia's response. She was glad they were getting along again. Lauren reached into the freezer and removed the vegan, gluten-free cookie dough ice cream. It was all of their favorites and had been used multiple times as heartbreak, comfort food. She carried it into the living room and placed it on the table.

The girls still hadn't decided on a movie so she went back into the kitchen and started preparing the popcorn. She popped it in the microwave and while it popped she thought about Julia and Brian and everything. Taking it out carefully she poured it into a glass bowel and brought it with her to the living room. Suddenly, she came to a revelation and the bowel fell out of her hands, smashing to the ground.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Jaime asked.

Lauren turned to face Julia and said very, very calmly, "Oh. My. God."

**A/N- What do you guys think Lauren knows? I've been trying to make it semi-obvious so hopefully you can figure it out. So, as Julia's situation becomes clearer, Brian's is still shrouded in mystery. What in the world is going on with him? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Heyyyy. So Lauren's figuring stuff out! It took her forever don't you think? Here's the reaction… **

_Lauren turned to face Julia and said very, very calmly, "Oh. My. God."_

"Lauren." Julia looked at her unsurely, "What's going on?" Lauren had a strange expression on her face somewhere between excitement and anger.

"Julia. Don't try to lie. Is there something you want to tell me?" She said slowly, containing her emotions.

"Its not a big deal."

"Is that why you haven't told us? Because its not big deal?"

"What's going on?" Jaime had been looking at them confused.

"Think about it Jaime. She slept with Dare a few months ago. Throwing up. Not drinking coffee. She didn't have wine at dinner. Sh-"

"Oh my god! Jules! This is so exciting! I can't believe it! A little Darren or Julia! This is so cute!" Jaime interrupted her voice high-pitched from excitement.

"No. Not exciting. Not cute. Not good. Bad. Very bad." Julia said.

"You can't really think that." Lauren said, "This is good Jules. There's a reason this happened."

"Exactly." Jaime interjected.

"I live with three roommates. I barely make any money. I'm not ready for a baby. I'm not seeing any positives at this point."

"Julia." Lauren sat down next to her, "I can think of a good thing."

"What?"

"You are going to have a baby and its scary and new but when have you been afraid of the unknown. You're Julia Albain dammit! You're fearless! Besides you have us and Starkid and Dare-"

"No." Julia interrupted her friend.

"No what?"

"No Darren."

"What? Don't be ridiculous Julia! He's gonna want to be involved." Lauren looked at her for a minute then accused, "You're not going to tell him! He's going to find out. He's sorta living in the same city and working at the same place. It's going to be obvious."

"I'm gonna tell him that I'm pregnant but as far as anyone's concerned this baby is not his."

"What are you talking about? That's crazy!"

"Look. When we finish this production he's going back to LA. He's making it big Lo, I'm not ruining this for him."

"We're talking about Darren. He would like nothing better than to have kids."

"Not now. I'm not going to be able to live with him forever hating me for messing up his life."

"He could never hate you! As far as he's concerned he would probably see this as a life improvement! He would want this!"

"Lauren."

"Okay, fine. Let's say you don't tell him. What are you gonna do when the baby comes out with a full-blown afro, strumming a guitar, and singing Disney?"

"Its not."

"And if it does?"

"It won't."

"Okay. So the baby doesn't look like him. What then? People are going to ask who the father is Julia."

"I'm going to tell them it was a one-night stand."

"They won't believe you. You're too careful."

"Then I'll tell them he doesn't want to be involved."

"You need to tell him Jules." Lauren said.

"The answer is no! I'm not telling him!" Lauren looked at Julia disappointed and was about to say something when Jaime caught her eye, her expression warning her.

"Fine. It's your life!" She decided.

"So," Jaime began, "Have you told Nick and Matt?"

"Do I look like I've told Nick and Matt? Its none of their business anyway."

"It sort of is. This affects the show. They'll have to change characters, storylines, costumes, lighting, the whole shebang."  
"Oh." Julia's face showed that she hadn't thought about that before, "I guess I'll tell them tomorrow then." All three girls breathed sighs of relief at the obvious end of the conversation.

"I think we should watch Knocked Up." Lauren smiled.

"Not funny Lo." Julia said despite smiling.

"You have to admit it's a little funny."

"Nope."

"Not even a tad?"

"Not even a smidge."

"Come on! It was a total Glee reference!" Jaime said laughing. Julia's smile disappeared and Jaime realized what she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Its okay. I'm going to have to see him. I can't freak out every time I hear the word Glee." The door swung open and Melissa appeared.

"Hey!" She said, "How was your talk?"

"Julia's pregnant." Jaime said quickly before she could be stopped.

"Oh that's co- What?"

"You heard exactly right."

"Okay. Wow. I was not expecting-" She got cut off by Lauren.

"Julia was."

"Did you just make a pregnancy pun?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it was very punny." Julia said and the three girls began laughing.

"You guys seem tired." Melissa observed.

"Wh-What makes you say that?" Lauren said between laughs.

"That honestly wasn't that funny."

"Of course not! It was punny!" Jaime said. Melissa stared at them.

"Come on! Loosen up a bit!" Julia laughed.

"Okay. It was a little hilarious!" Melissa began laughing and the phone rang. She got up and checked caller ID, "Lauren its your damn boyfriend!" She threw the phone across the room to Lauren who answered it, out of breath from laughing too hard.

"H-Hey Joe!"

"Hi. Wanna come over?"

"I'm not getting sexy with you if Bri and Dare are in the next room, listening in like perverts!"

"Foxy foursome!" She heard Jaime yell and the other girls dissolved into giggles and cat-calls.

"Shut up!" Lauren shouted back.

"Huh?" Joe sounded confused.

"Not you. Jaime."

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Yup! We're just laughing. Good times! Some of us are being a little dirty though."

"Can you put me on speaker? I wanna get in on the action."

"This conversation has been dripping with innuendo since I answered the phone."

"And?"

"Fine." She pressed the button for speaker.

"Getting down and dirty over there girls?"

"Shut up Walker!" Jaime answered.

"I think that was enough for today." Lauren took it off speaker, "I'm not coming over. Tell the boys I'll see them tomorrow. Love you. Bye."

"Awww! LoLo's in looooveee!" Jaime sang.

"And we're all going to beeeeedddd!" Lauren stood up, "Good night."

"G'night." Was the resounding response.

**A/N- Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I have another version of this chapter that I might post when the story ends. So, yeah. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hello! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this!**

Lauren woke up early the next morning for no apparent reason. She rolled over and glanced at the clock, "6:30 am". She was usually an early riser but never got up this early and she couldn't fathom what could have woken her. She slid out of bed, put her slippers on, and tiptoed down the hall. She stopped when she came to Julia's room where she could see light under the door. She pushed it open and saw that all the lights were on and the bathroom door was ajar.

"Jules?" She called quietly.

"I'm here." Was the soft response. Lauren followed her voice to the bathroom and found Julia on the floor.

"Oh honey." Lauren said sympathetically.

"Baby's not giving me a break, huh?" Julia tried to joke.

"Did you sleep at all?" She ignored her attempt.

"A little. Probably like three or four hours."

"You should stay home."

"I can't. I need to go in today."

"No. What you need is sleep."

"I won't be able to and I'd rather be miserable at work. At least then I'm not by myself."

"Okay." Lauren relented, "Let's eat." The two girls got up and walked to the kitchen trying to stay as quiet as possible. Lauren, being the cook, prepared some gluten-free toast, fruit, and coffee. She placed the food on the table and started eating.

"I guess I have to tell Matt and Nick today." Lauren nodded between bites.

"Eat." She said when she finished.

"I can't." Julia countered.

"Please try to eat something."

"I wish I could. Its just gonna come back up."

"Can't you just try?"

"Lauren." Julia warned, "Can you drop it? I'll eat when I feel better."

"So…" Lauren said awkwardly.

"So what?"

"Ummm… When's the baby due?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh my god! You haven't been to a doctor yet?!"

"No. I haven't had time."

"We are doing that today. No buts."

"Okay." Julia said realizing that at this point it was easier to agree with Lauren. She stood up, "Do you wanna come with me now or wait?"

"Come where?"

"To talk to the Langs. They're probably at the theatre already."

"Well do you want me there or would you rather do it alone?"

"I want you to come."

"I'll go get ready. Maybe you should call them to warn them we're coming." Julia nodded and Lauren tiptoed back to her room. She grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Yeah?" He said tiredly.

"Its Julia. Are you already at rehearsal?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Okay. Lauren and I will be coming early today."

"Why?"

"I have to tell you guys something. And I have to tell you in person."

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"No. Don't worry, its nothing bad. Just important."

"But everything's okay, right?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Its really nothing to worry about. Just something I have to tell you."

"Alright." He said unsurely, "See you soon."

"Bye." Lauren emerged from her room fully dressed, "Let's go." The girls walked to the car and got in. A short drive later both girls emerged in a large parking lot, empty with the exception of Nick's car. They walked inside and found the boys sitting on the floor sketching sets and costumes. They saw them and stood, waving in greeting.

"Go ahead. I'll be right outside if you need me." Lauren said, reassuring her friend. Julia walked slowly towards the boys and Lauren shut the door.

"Hey Jules!" Nick said, "What's up?"

"First you guys have to promise me that nothing we say here leaves this room." The boys nodded, "I'm pregnant." Both Langs seemed stunned into silence.

"Congratulations." Matt said, regaining his voice.

"Thanks. I hope it won't be a huge problem in the show."

"Absolutely not. We can work it in." Nick assured her, "If you don't mind my asking, who-"

"I actually do mind. That's not your business anyway." Julia interrupted.

"Julia."

"He's not going to be involved and that's all there is to it."

"Okay." Matt said, "Hug it out?" The three of them grabbed each other for a group hug.

"Lo! You can come in now!" Julia shouted and Lauren came leaping through the door.

"Does she know?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Jaime and Lauren both know."

"Are you gonna tell everyone else?"

"No Nick. I'm not telling anyone else. They'll never find out. Its not like you'll be able to tell or anything."

"Sarcastic Julia is fun!" Matt observed.

"Sarcastic Julia is rude and she'd like to apologize. Yeah. I'm gonna tell everyone soon."

"Haha Julia its okay. Really. You're not that rude. You hear how Joe talks." That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my boyfriend!" Lauren inputted.

"Jules. You're gonna have to tell them soon. We'll be changing the script and they have to know about it."

"I'll tell them today. Or actually can you just tell them about the script changes? And then if they ask questions I'll tell them." The Langs nodded in agreement just as the Starkids burst into the room yelling and running and a typical chaotic fashion.

"Alright! Settle down guys. We have things to discuss!" Matt shouted over the chaos. The Starkids filed in and sat in the circle.

"Where were you guys?" Jaime whispered to Lauren and Julia.

"We came to tell them about you know what." Lauren answered.

"Oh how'd it go?"

"Jaime. Lauren. Is there something you'd like to share with the group?" Everyone else made the classic "oooo" sound.

"No." They said at once, giggling at Matt's stern look.

"Okay then. You can talk about whatever you want as long as you're not in rehearsal but now you gotta listen. Got it?" The girls nodded, "Now as I was saying. There's been a change in the script. We're gonna have to rework the musical a bit."

"What? What is it?" Joe asked.

"We," He gestured to himself and Nick, "have decided to add a Krayonder and Specs baby to the mix."

"Like Specs is gonna get knocked up?" Joe spoke again.

"Yeah. If that's how you wanna phrase it."

"Why would you guys do that? Its such a weird thing to add to this musical."

"Its because I'm pregnant." Julia jumped into the conversation. Her eyes met with Darren's and she turned to Lauren and whispered, "I'm in huge trouble."

**A/N- I hope y'all liked it! We'll get to see their different reactions in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
